


Deeper Than Six

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean being a bossy sub and bottom, Dean crawling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Square Filled: Sub DeanShip:  Dean x unnamed female characterRating: ExplicitTags:  references to masturbation, dirty talk, femdom, Dean crawling, anal sex, Dean being a bossy sub and bottomWord Count: 1291Written for @spnkinkbingo





	Deeper Than Six

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The title is from Rihanna’s song Sex With Me so technically this is a songfic bc I also ripped a few of Nicki Minaj’s lines here and there from Get On Your Knees (feat. Ariana Grande) 
> 
> *graphic by @tumbler-tidbits

Dean is really so pretty. He’s perfectly made; all the symmetry of mankind was gifted to his face and body. He’s strong and solid, all male, Grade-A beef.

He also appreciates the love of a good woman.

“You look good when you’re beggin’,” I say.

I’m standing over him where he’s kneeling on a large, plush pillow in the middle of my bedroom floor. He assumed the position before I even had to tell him, and his cock is weeping.

He’s drooling, can’t stop himself, and I’m not even using the ball gag. He just watched me get myself off against the door. He wants to taste me, touch me – it makes him crazy when I restrain him.

I think it gives him a little anxiety, too, since you never know who’s possessed or isn’t. But I have the tattoo just like he does, and I always use easy knots – just in case. Still, that anxiousness adds to the tension, the energy, the sizzle.

“You wanna give it to me, don’tcha?” I ask, moving in, pulling his face into my cunt. “Just a little sniff right now, though, baby. You gotta beg to put that head in.”

Dean inhales slow and deep and moans, nuzzles into the crux between my cunt and my thigh. “So good,” he whispers.

I quickly undo his bindings then pull away from him, walk backward. His gaze drags over me. I’m wearing that black, satin bustier that he had made especially for me. It pushes my breasts up, my nipples peeking just over the tops. I love the friction; it makes them hard, taut, dark and ruddy.

“Do you like my outfit, my prince?” I ask, slowly turning, letting him take in my bare ass, the black thigh-highs, the sharp, six-inch steel stiletto heels of the black patent leather pumps.

“I do,” he answers, his voice rough and hoarse. He rubs his wrists, cracks his knuckles and waits.

I’m literally dripping from the rush of power I have over him. Just last night, I watched him snap the neck of a werewolf with his bare hands before finishing it off with ease. The man kneeling before me, at my mercy, waiting for my command is one of the most dangerous creatures, human or supernatural, to ever walk the planet. And he’s all mine.

“I want you on all fours,” I say when I finally reach the chair where I sit on the very edge, legs open wide, wet cunt fully exposed.

I know he can see that he’s already made my cum run down my legs. He made that happen, even though he sat stock still and I used my own fingers. It was all about watching him twitch, his jaw clench, his fists knuckling-white. It was about that primal way he wants me.

“I know you can walk over here, but first…” I pause, dragging my eyes down and down to assess just how fucking hard he is. “You gotta show me how you crawl.”

Dean practically growls. He’s such a brat sometimes. I love it. He’ll never outright disobey, but he gets mouthy and resistant. If we’re honest about it all, it’s because he likes what follows if he really does disobey.

“Do it,” I say, and he heavily drops to his hands and knees then slowly begins to crawl the expanse between us.

His eyes…

Jesus Christ, he’d tear me apart right now if I’d let him.

Once he’s near enough to lean forward and get his mouth on my cunt, I stop him – one heeled foot against his bare shoulder.

“Close enough,” I say, lying back into the deep chair, lifting my other leg to rest both feet on his shoulders.

And then he gets bossy.

Dean grips my hips and yanks until my knees are over his shoulders and my head hits the very back of the chair cushion. He buries his face between my legs – all of it. He’s breathing me in and into me, his nose and lips and chin are all there. doing all the things.

“Damn, you need to teach a class,” I gasp, pushing my fingers into his soft, thick hair.

Then he’s lifting me further, bending me almost completely in half, pulling me open by the cheeks of my ass and I know what’s coming. His tongue, flat and hot and wet, swipes my tight, back hole and he breathes a long moan.

“This fucking ass is a present,” he groans, pushing his tongue inside, licking and sucking.

I grip the edges of the cushion and let him fuck my ass with his tongue and my cunt with his fingers until I’m coming again. “Shit, shit, shit,” I shout, pounding fists against his shoulders. “ _Shit_ , Dean!”

He’s laughing against my wet skin as he lets me down easy, helps me sit up. He’s stroking himself, still waiting for me to let him come. I grin lazily.

“You wanna come, baby?” I ask, and he nods, eyes dark and hard and so fucking _hungry_. “How do you want it?” I ask, pulling at my nipples, slipping my fingers through my soaking cunt. “You want my pussy?” I ask, and he slowly shakes his head.

My grin is slow and filled with tongue and teeth; he mirrors it.

“You want my ass,” I say, and he nods, a rumble deep in his chest. I nod, too. “Get the lube, good boy.”

And he scrambles to my bedside. I stand and follow him. After he’s retrieved the lube from the drawer, I drag the piece of furniture around so it’s arm’s length from me if I were to sit in his lap, which I fully intend to do.

“Sit,” I tell him, and he’s eager to do so. “Get yourself nice and slick, baby boy.” I stand in front of him fingering myself, toying with my nipples – he doesn’t take his eyes off me as he uses a fully generous handful of lube on himself then reaches for me.

I turn my back to him, straddle his knees, and he grips one of my hips. Then I feel his cool, slick fingers slide along my crack, one fingertip slips inside and twists. I hiss, but I love it – the sting.

He pushes that one thick finger all the way inside and keeps twisting then pulls out, adds a second. “God, I love it when you rush this,” I say, bucking back onto him.

“You want my dick in your ass so bad, don’t you, sweetheart?” he says with a smile in his tone.

I don’t mind his sass, I like it. God, I _love_ it.

I let out a long breath and lean forward, grip the side table. “Gimme that fat cock,” I say, wiggling, feeling the wide head press against me. I push back and down, slow and steady and-

“Fuuuuuuck, yes,” we groan in unison. He’s all the way inside in seconds and my whole body’s on fire, stinging, ringing.

I pull, then sit back down – all the while, Dean just holds me steady and swears to god and to me and calls me filthy names.

Fuck, he’s so big and it hurts and it’s so good and I feel him everywhere, all the way up inside me. I start to bounce, and he grips my ass, digs his fingers in.

“That’s right, bitch, fuck my cock with this beautiful ass,” he groans and gasps. “I’m gonna come so hard, baby. Just say when.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I can’t breathe. He takes my breath away. “Now, baby, fucking come on me.”

Dean pulls out, let’s me lean forward, stands and jerks himself until he’s spurting over my back and the curve of my ass, while my hand is buried in my throbbing, squirting cunt.


End file.
